Five of a Kind
'Five of a Kind '''is an episode of ''High Above Them, the first in season 1 and the first overall. Synopsis A large, badly animated space ship flies around a black backdrop, when out of nowhere, a gigantic UFO appears. The ship attempts to flee, but it is blasted open by a laser blast. The screen pans out, revealing a radio studio, with the producer watching TV. The segment is revealed to be a PSA, with the slogan that "Someplace is better than nowhere". A young man walks into the studio, telling the producer to turn it down. The producer grunts at the man, Drake Dark, a C-List music critic for a large corporation. While reviewing a dubstep song entitled "Random Access Memories", he spots a spaceship taking off in a small port across the street from the studio. Dropping everything, Dark leaves the building, with the producer stunned. Dark heads to a spaceship shop immediately, having decided that Someplace life isn't what he's looking for anymore. At first he visits a high maitenance shop, but realizes that he has a very small amount of money. Reluctantly, Dark heads to a suspicious ship shop in the slums of Someplace. He discovers a run-down ship for a low price that goes by the name "High Flyer". He buys it from a person known only as "Lenneh", and starts it up. He soon realizes that he needs a crew for it, and sets back out. Dark attempts to use his popularity to attract people onto his ship, but he quickly realizes that nobody knows who he is. He heads to a bar called "The Jam" to drink his sorrows away, when he's approached by a bubbly young man named Sam Ziegan, as well as his shy friend Ethan Crimsonian. Sam recognizes Dark, which surprises him. Dark explains his problem, and Sam is eager to join with his knowledge of weapons. Dark is reinvigorated, and learns that Ethan is actually an ace pilot. Sam convinces Ethan to join, and they head off to find an engineer. The trio finds an engineering convention and spot many interesting machines. Sam spots a young man who is clearly in poverty. He builds an engine that is soon broken by a bully, making fun of the man for his poverty. Sam interferes and is insulted by the bully. Sam reluctantly tosses the bully into a wall. The young man introduces himself as Brandon Warburn. They offer him a place on the crew, and he states that anything is better than the stuffy atmosphere of Someplace. On their way to the ship, they begin work and push it forward to the dunes where they will lift off. Dark goes out and comes upon a shy girl drawing in a notebook. He's much too excited to take notice, and she is far too deep into her notebook. She looks out at the city for a moment and shivers. She then gets up and introduces herself as Ella Sketch, asking about the ship. Dark welcomes her on board, to her happiness. They finally set out, with Dark at the helm, Brandon in the core, Ethan flying and Sam and Ella sitting, wrapped up in their art and game respectively. As they all look out to space, they wonder about what will happen and what will change. Trivia TBA Category:Episodes